


Midnight Confessions

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Series: Confessions [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Sam spend the day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> The final story in what has become The Confession Series.
> 
> Originally posted December 2009.

Midnight Confessions

Sam leaned against the wood railing and shivered slightly in the cool evening air, watching as the setting sun disappeared behind the hills, deepening the shadows on the deck. She took a deep breath, the faint scent of steaks still lingered on the air, along with the crisp smell of the pine trees that surrounded Jack’s backyard. She had just spent one of the best days of her entire life and she wasn’t ready for it to end. The last glimmer of the sun vanished, the moon and the stars winking slowly into life in the darkening sky.

They’d started out with breakfast at her house; followed by the seemingly mundane chore of running errands, which while spent in his company, ended up being not all that mundane after all. After a quick stop at a grocery store deli, they drove up into the mountains to Rampart Reservoir. Even though it was late spring, it was still chilly up in the mountains, but it was warm in the sun and she was warm, snuggled up next to Jack, eating their lunch of fried chicken and potato salad. 

They’d talked and walked along one of the paths that followed the shoreline and it felt right. And it didn’t matter whether it was reminiscent of the years they’d spent traipsing around on other planets or the easy familiarity they rediscovered just being in each others company again. Dinner found them at his house, grilling steaks on the barbecue, the easy camaraderie extending through dinner and into the evening. She sighed; it had been the best day of her life and it was almost over.

“Sam?”

“Out here.”

Jack’s arms closed around her and she leaned back into the warmth of his embrace. “Whatcha’ doing?” he murmured, nuzzling her neck. She shivered again, but not from the cold.

Folding her hands over his, she struggled briefly for a response that could convey all she was feeling before settling on, “Watching the sunset.”

“Sun’s gone,” he pointed out.

She chuckled quietly, not responding right away. It was just nice for the moment to stand quietly with him; she felt enveloped by him, she could feel his chest rising and falling against her as he breathed, his warmth seeping into her. 

“So….” There was a hint of reluctance in his voice and she panicked, she so did not want this day to end.

“So…do you still have your telescope?”

“I do.” 

She could hear that same hint of reluctance in his voice, and her panic clawed its way to her throat and she froze. He wanted her to go, he didn’t want to spend anymore time with her.

“It’s still packed away for the winter, but I can get it out—”

With a smooth twist she was out of his arms and backing towards the sliding doors that led indoors. “No, that’s okay. It was just a stupid idea….” She stopped abruptly when her back hit the closed doors. Floundering, she looked at her watch. “Oh gosh, will you look at the time? I had not idea it was so late.”

“Sam.” His voice was firm, effectively putting a stop to what was rapidly turning into an incoherent babble on her part. His face was illuminated by the lights from the house and she could see the faint amusement in his eyes. “If you want to stay, all you have to do is say so.”

She felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest. What was wrong with her? This was Jack, she reminded herself. Jack, whom she’d known for almost eight years and, whether she wanted to acknowledge it or not, had loved for at least that long. And it was finally their time. Feeling like she was stepping off a cliff and freefalling into the great unknown, Sam took a deep breath. 

“I want to stay.”

Fierce passion flashed in his eyes and his voice was filled with satisfaction when he answered. “Good.”

Her uncertainty didn’t stand a chance when faced with his confidence—and his desire. Feeling her own confidence return, Sam smiled slowly before she turned and opened the sliding glass door, walking through the kitchen and down the hall to his bedroom. She didn’t hear him follow right away, but then he was right behind her and by the time she made it to his bedroom, she was in his arms.

Sam could pretty much count on one hand the times she’d been in Jack’s arms; and the predominate emotion in those rare embraces had been one of comfort and security. And while the security was still there in his strong embrace; passion replaced comfort with the hungry press of his mouth against hers. Being in his arms, and then in his bed, seemed like the most natural thing to her. It was as if all their years together culminated in this one perfect moment. 

She knew him so well…he knew her so well that any uncertainty or awkwardness faded in those first tentative touches and kisses that rapidly escalated out of control. Her kisses were greedy, her hands touching him like she had in her dreams, their bodies melding together in a passion that had been too long denied. Gasping his name on a throaty cry, Sam clutched him tightly, pleasure almost too intense to bear flooding through her with each movement of his body against hers. And then he joined her in ecstasy and she savored his release, cradling him tenderly in her arms.

Jack collapsed limply on top her and Sam’s lips curved in a satisfied smile. Pressing a kiss to his shoulder, she slowly ran her hands up and down his back in soothing caresses. He groaned softly, nestling deeper into her embrace. It was perfection and she couldn’t stop the bittersweet regret that filled her. “So much wasted time,” she murmured.

“What?” His voice was low rumble against her ear; he raised his head and gazed down at her.

She shrugged slightly, gliding one hand up his shoulder to his nape, stroking his hair. “Why didn’t we do this years ago?”

His eyes darkened, passion replaced with a steely determination she recognized all too well. “You know why,” he answered roughly. “It was our choice, it’s always been our choice.”

“I’m not sure I ever had a choice,” Sam confessed quietly. The time for any secrets between them was past. “I’ve always loved you.”

She saw the moment her words sunk in, when the tension she felt developing in the muscles beneath her hands vanished in a heartbeat, his expression once more relaxed and open and his eyes once again filled with lazy satisfaction. “Good,” he murmured, lowering his head until his lips just brushed against hers and then he smiled. “Because I’ve adored you from the first moment we met.”

THE END


End file.
